Purity Isn't Perfect
by SplitSoulWriting
Summary: (Sequel to "One Extra Soul") Felix crossed the barrier with the powers of a God, but he doesn't know what to do. He eventually LOADS to before the Asgore fight. How will this change everything, and how will all the loose ends be completed? Collab with Oni Mayame! Rated T because I know me. OM will have to deal with the T rating...
1. Soul Exchange

**A/N: Welcome to the first of three timelines. This is the Pure Timeline; the timeline untouched by Genocide.**

 **ALSO! ANNOUNCEMENT! I have a co-writer! And before my PM box gets lit up, or not, with "u don no dis person. how can u trust dem?" I have an OBJECTION! I know this person outside of the interwebs. User Oni Mayame is my friend topside, so I** _ **know**_ **I can trust them. If I don't, then I really need to find a better place to search for friends besides school…**

 **Purity Isn't Perfect**

 **Chapter 0**

 **Soul Exchange**

 **?/?/2117 - Location Unknown - Felix's Diary**

Purity… Something barely achieved normally. If something is "pure", it normally doesn't stay that way. But even with all the struggles we've all gone through, it's like nothing's changed. Asriel's still Asriel. Chara's still Chara. Frisk's still Frisk. I'm still me. This pure timeline that Sans keeps preaching about… it doesn't seem pure. Fights still happen. Crimes still occur. I'm in a daily battle for my sanity right now, just to try to keep myself on the side of what's considered "good". But… Even though I feel everything slipping out of my grasp… If what _that person_ wants comes to be, what'll happen to my friends? What'll happen to my life? It all makes me think back to that day. That one day when I decided whether to bring it all back to zero, or to go one step back, two steps forwards.

 **6/12/2116 - Mount Ebott - Peak - Felix's POV**

" _ **We guess it's time to choose… We don't know how far back LOADing will take us…"**_ I stood up.

" _ **Now it's time to carve our fate. Let's just hope we don't fuck ourselves over…"**_

I slammed my hand (paw?) on the LOAD button, and everything went black as I felt myself falling backwards.

 **6/11/2116 - Underground - Outside the Throne Room**

"So, are we gonna go in or not?" Frisk stood in front of me, her hands on her hips. Without me even knowing it, I leapt forwards, wrapping Frisk up in a giant hug.

"Frisk! You're okay! Oh my god, it worked!" I spun her around while in the hug, tears coming out of my eyes, sliding down my skin. I had gone back far enough so that we hadn't faced Asgore, and by result, I was human again. Frisk looked surprised once I set her down.

"U-Uh… Felix… why… why did you hug me?" Her face had a slight blush on it, but she was mainly nervous.

I tilted my head at her. "You don't remember…? I fought Asgore, and Flowey killed both Asgore and you, I absorbed your SOUL…? Ringing any bells yet?"

"...Not at all. You sure you don't have any more problems I should know about?" Frisk raised an eyebrow.

"But… Toriel, Sans, Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus all talked to me on the phone…" I scratched the back of my neck. "...Does LOAD'ing really affect people that much?"

"W-whoa, wait, _what?!_ You _LOAD'ed?!"_ Frisk looked confused. "How in the world did you LOAD?! You know what, I don't even want to know…"

Chara looked at me, and I scratched the back of my neck. "*You sure you LOAD'ed?"

I nodded. "I swear on it…"

Chara shrugged. "*Can't prove that he's lying, so let's go with it for now. *You said Frisk died before your LOAD?" Chara's eyes flashed red.

"Flowey killed her…" I looked away.

The red glow in Chara's eyes died down. "*O-Oh… That changes things…"

I thought for a moment. "So… would anything change if we fought Asgore again…?"

Frisk shrugged. "Well, we've befriended everyone, so I've got no clue."

Chara turned towards Frisk, "*Normally Mom would come in and stop Dad, but she didn't this time."

Frisk tapped her finger on her mouth. "That's very true…"

I shook my head. "You know what? Fuck it. If the same thing happens, we can RESET instead of LOAD, and we'll try things again…" My voice had disappointment in it though. "Let's try one more time." I started walking to the Throne Room, the armored shoes clicking against the floor. Frisk quickly ran behind me as we entered the Throne Room again. Asgore wasn't there anymore. "He's probably already at the barrier…"

I kept going onwards, and Frisk was muttering something to Chara behind me. I didn't pay it much heed. Finally, we reached the barrier once more. Asgore stood there, trident in one hand. I stood behind him.

"Well, child…" Asgore turned around. "I think it's time Monsters went free…" His eyes shadowed his face for a moment.

I heard flames behind me, and I put myself in between the sound and Asgore, generating a shield around me. The flames spread across my shield, heating the area around me. I wiped sweat from my brow. "Who goes there?!" I proclaimed in a loud, confident voice.

"M-My child…?" Toriel stepped from the shadows. Frisk gasped and ran up to Toriel, giving her a large hug, which Toriel received and hugged back. "My children… I'm glad you're safe…"

"Toriel…" I lowered my sword and my shield. "Why would you attack Asgore?"

"M-My child… I-I did it s-so that he wouldn't kill you… No-one deserves death…" Toriel looked saddened.

"Asgore doesn't deserve death either! He's someone!" I gripped my sword. "You just said 'no-one deserves death', but you attack Asgore nonetheless?! **You're a hypocrite, Toriel Dreemurr! Face the truth!** " My words echoed across the room as my gaze nearly pierced Toriel's very SOUL.

"M-My child?!" Toriel looked near her breaking point.

"Don't call me that!" I spat the words out as if real venom ran in my very voice.

"F-Felix…" Toriel looked hurt, just like Frisk.

" **HOLD IT!"** A voice yelled out, and Undyne came charging onto the scene, brandishing her spear. "If anyone fights, I'll…! I'LL…! **I'LL…!** … Who's this…?" Undyne had seemingly calmed down as she stepped to my side. "Asgore, is this your ex…?" Asgore nodded.

"She's not as pleasant as she seems. She thinks Asgore started the war for selfish reasons, which I admit, but continued it for the same reasons." I crossed my arms, Asgore looking at me with a prideful look in his eye. "I know the truth. Hope. That's the main reason. Right, Asgore?" I smiled, looking to Asgore, who nodded. "She left because she _was disgusted_ with the war. She was disgusted with the hope. I think I know her rebuttal too."

Toriel stepped forwards, looking slightly more composed. I stood opposite her, my sword at my side. "Felix, I have a reason for my leaving. If Asgore had crossed the barrier with just one SOUL, he could collect the other SOULs before coming back and breaking the barrier. He didn't need to wait this long to shatter the barrier and set everyone free."

I smirked. "Toriel, let me ask you this: who would be killed to consider a better cost? Six human children who were away from their families and jumped down a hole, presumably for suicide, or six innocent humans, who might've had families to go home to?"

Toriel looked flabbergasted, blinking from shock. She stepped back just as a familiar yellow dinosaur monster entered the room. "W-Wait! N-No-one fight…?" She looked around, eventually standing next to Undyne, scratching her head. "So… I-Is this the queen…?" Asgore and I nodded.

Papyrus rushed in. "NOBODY FIGHT! IF ANYONE FIGHTS, I'LL! BE FORCED TO! ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!" I snorted with laughter. "OH! FANTASTIC FELIX! IF ANYONE FIGHTS, YOU CAN HELP ME!"

I held back laughing. "A-Alright, Papyrus. If anyone fights, I'll help."

"WAIT… ASGORE HAS A CLONE?" Papyrus looked confused at the sight of Toriel.

"who said anything about fighting?" Sans stepped in, his normal smile plastered on his face. "if anyone fights…. i'll probably just watch."

Toriel's eyes lit up with recognition. "That voice…!" She walked over to Sans. "I think we may have met somewhere…?" She said with a slight smile.

"yeah. i think we have." Sans smiled.

"So you…" Toriel turned to Papyrus. "You must be Papyrus, then, right?"

"WOWIE! ASGORE'S CLONE HAS HEARD OF ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Papyrus looked elated.

"Well, Papyrus, do you know what skeletons cover their roof with?" Toriel had a grin on her muzzle.

"UH… SNOW-PROOF ROOF TILES?" Papyrus looked confused.

"No, Papyrus… _Shin_ -gles!" Toriel chortled with laughter.

"NEVERMIND! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Papyrus was extremely annoyed at the fact that Toriel enjoyed bad jokes, just like his brother.

I smiled, sighing contently. I turned to Asgore, when suddenly, a fist collided with the back of my head and I fell to the ground.

 **?/?/2117 - Location Unknown - Felix's Diary**

That moment, that blow to the back of my head, was Frisk's doing. I had apparently upset her so much by undermining all that Toriel thought she did, that Frisk actually hurt someone. That, or Chara decked me for being a douche to Tori. I still don't completely know. I woke a couple of hours later, and I didn't like the scene I saw.

 **6/11/2116 - Underground - Barrier**

I stood up, blinking. Flowey stood tall over Frisk, everyone else in his grasp. "You idiot… Did you really think you'd be able to win just like that…? I haven't had my fun yet, idiot…"

I walked over holding my head while still keeping an eye on Flowey. "Oh look, sleeping doorknob woke up. Looks like I get my wish fulfilled. My revenge against you, trashbag."

"Hey, just put my friends down, alright? I don't want anyone getting hurt…" I put myself in between Frisk and Flowey. Frisk looked like she was about to break down from the sight in front of her.

"How're ya gonna do that, trashbag?" Flowey looked amused. "Slice at me? Because if you even try to attack me, your friends get crushed…"

"Just put my friends down…" My mind was reeling for an idea, until I suddenly grabbed a near impossible idea. But I had to go with it. There was no other way. "A-and I'll give you this…" My hand went forwards, revealing my human SOUL.

Flowey's expression changed. "Y-You'd give me your SOUL for your friends…?!"

Asgore grunted. "Y-You must not… the future all monsterkind depends on it, child…"

Toriel looked like she was going to burst into tears. "M-My child, no! Y-You'll die without your SOUL!"

Sans's left eye blazed blue for a moment. "kid, i'm tellin' you right now… you do **not** want to give the weed your SOUL… everyone will have a bad time if you do."

Papyrus was crying as his arm reached out to me. "N-NO! I-IF YOU DIE, TH-THEN I-I'LL MISS YOU! Y-YOU CAN'T GO, FELIX!"

Undyne looked pissed. "Punk, if you give your SOUL to this plant, I'll never forgive you! I'll find your body and beat it into little meaty shreds!"

Alphys looked completely shocked. "I-I-I don't know what to do! I-I don't know what's going to happen! I-I… I don't know anymore!" Alphys looked as if she was going into a mental breakdown.

Frisk's voice came from behind me. "I-If you give up your SOUL… Y-You'll be gone forever. I-I'd never live with myself. I'd have to go back."

I smiled at her, shaking my head slightly. "I'm not going anywhere." I grasped my SOUL in my hand, walking towards Flowey. My voice was firm, and had force behind it. "Put my friends now, and you'll get your SOUL!"

Flowey's grip slackened, my friends falling to the ground. I threw my SOUL forwards, a resounding snap echoing across the room.

 **?/?/2017 - Location Unknown - Felix's Diary**

Blinding light probably crippled everyone for a few moments. I had just created a miracle, at the cost of my life. Or so I thought. What I truly am is a mystery to everyone, even today. I think I know, and I know why. I'm a **[The rest of the entry is ripped out.]**

 **6/11/2116 - Felix's Dreamscape**

I rubbed my eyes, standing up again. The fur was back, like when I collected all those human SOULs. Instead, now there was fur because I had no human SOUL. " _Guess Muffet was right. I was a monster all along."_

The dust settled, revealing just me and one goat monster wearing a green and yellow striped shirt. He appeared to be my age. His tone was casual. "Howdy. You finally woke up." I brushed myself off. I was wearing my black and blue striped sweater again, the one that had burnt to a crisp in the ruins, along with black pants. "Guess I should explain a few things then, since you look confused as all hell…" I nodded slightly, scratching the back of my neck.

"Well, first of all, my name's Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr. The one that died a century ago. In a freak accident, a flower was injected with DETERMINATION. That flower had my dust on it, so when it turned sentient, the Flower was me. Long story short, I couldn't feel any emotion at all. I was the creature with the original power to RESET. After several thousand runs, Frisk falls for the first time. Flowey, with his kill or be killed attitude, tried to kill Frisk. Toriel intervened, sending Flowey flying.

"Frisk spared her way through the Underground, eventually making her way to Asgore. Asgore and Frisk fought, much in the same fashion you fought Asgore. At the end of the fight, Frisk spared Asgore, and Asgore smiled, standing up to take Frisk inside the castle. Suddenly, Flowey attacked and killed Asgore, facing off against Frisk with the power of the six human SOULS on his side. Frisk won, of course, and Flowey ran off into the Underground. Frisk crossed the Barrier, only to RESET when she realized that her friends had gotten nowhere except backwards in relation to being free from the underground.

"She did the same thing, ending up fighting me instead of Flowey this time. After the fight was over, I shattered the barrier for monsterkind, throwing away any chance for me coming back. I went back to my normal self, if only for a little bit… I explained to Frisk who I really was and that I wasn't myself when I was Flowey and that I was going to turn back into that Flower soon. I told Frisk how much everyone cared about them, even though they barely knew them. Even after everything I had done to them and their friends… Frisk still forgave me. After I had broken the barrier I told them 'I have to go', I guess Frisk knew how I was feeling… It was the first time in a long time that I actually felt something… I felt real 'love', she gave me a hug and made me feel better…

"After Frisk had let go, I left and went to the ruins. I sat there watching the flowers for a few minutes before I heard something behind me. Frisk was there, they wanted me to go with them. I didn't. 'Someone has to take care of these flowers' I said, but time after time… RESET after RESET… Frisk kept trying. Your friend, they're one of the most DETERMINED people I've ever seen… Guess it wasn't in vain after all then." Asriel smiled, and I felt my strength waiver for a moment. "Don't worry, Felix. You're just waking up. I'll see you topside." Asriel waved as I fell forwards onto my face, apparently waking up from Asriel's speech.

 **6/11/2116 - Underground - Barrier Hallway**

"...disappeared. This monster here might know something though." Undyne's voice was serious. "The barrier's been broken, and Felix vanished… I just hope he's enjoying where he is at the moment."

I groaned slightly. "I'm not enjoying the headache much, Undyne, but thanks for the thought…" I sat up, shaking my fur out slightly. It was still a foreign feeling, the fur, like wearing a heavy coat all the time. " _I'll get used to it in time…"_ I thought.

"F-F-Felix...? H-How'd that e-even work?! Science doesn't do that!" "Punk! Ya made it!" "FANTASTIC FELIX!" "knew that you'd do it, kiddo." "My child…" "Young one…" Everyone was chattering, laughing, and smiling now, except for Alphys, who was having a mini panic attack from the fact that I'd pretty much gone against every scientific law out there.

I stood up, stretching my arms. I didn't have large muscles, outstanding strength, unlimited magic, or anything like that. I was just… me. With some fur. "So where's Asriel?" My voice was curious as I looked around. Frisk was off to the side, watching me with a slight smile on her face. Everyone's expression faltered when Asriel was mentioned.

"M-My child… s-surely you Asriel d-died, right?" Toriel had a nervous look on her face.

"He was dead. I just talked with him a short while ago." I stretched my back. "He told me about the true nature of the yellow flower that everyone knows about."

"T-T-True n-nature? O-Oh n-no… y-y-you m-mean that I…" Alphys's voice trailed off as her eyes widened out of realization and shock.

"Unknowingly brought Asriel Dreemurr back to life in the form of a SOULless flower? Yeah, I figured that out a long time ago." Frisk chimed in, walking up to join with everyone.

I thought for a moment. " _He knew I was waking up, and his tone was as if I'd see him soon.. Was his tone not founded?"_ I scratched my ears, slowly leaning into my hand before falling over. " _...Note to self, don't scratch ears."_ I stood up, weird looks happening in my direction after my fall. "W-Well… Shall we finally let MonsterKind see the sun again?" I smiled slightly.

"This war is over. After a hundred long years… it's over." Asgore smiled widely. "Let us proclaim the Monster's freedom." Asgore stood tall and confidently, his armor gleaming.

I smiled widely, starting to dash off to the Barrier room. My tail, which my jeans had a hole for, wagged quickly. I turned the corner running into the barrier room.

 **6/11/2117 - Underground - Barrier(?)**

I looked around. I could see the sun from where I stood. "Asriel! Where are you? I know you're in here!" I walked forwards, my tennis shoes tapping against the floor. I crossed my arms. "What the hell? Why isn't he here…?"

Everyone came to where the Barrier was, most people smiling at the sight of the sun. Frisk patted my back. "I believe you about you talking with Azzy, but I don't know if he's even able to show up."

"Did someone call for…" A voice echoed in the cavern before a giant puff of smoke clouded everyone's vision. " **THE GOD OF HYPERDEATH?!"** A giant goat monster with wings filled with letters, numbers, symbols, and images appeared in front of everyone, and I backed up a step.

"Nah, I'm not gonna go full Hyperdeath on everyone." The smoke cleared, revealing Asriel again, in his green and yellow sweater and a pair of jeans. His attention was turned mainly to Toriel and Asgore. He waited a moment before speaking.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." He said with a small wave. In under a second, Toriel and Asgore were at Asriel, holding him close, hugging him, smiling, and crying all at once. "M-Mom, Dad, calm down! ...Not in front of Frisk and Felix, alright?" He seemed majorly embarrassed by all this attention.

"Asriel, it's fine. The fact that this is the first they've seen you in over a century is reason enough for them to hug you and cry." I crossed my arms, a smirk on my face. "I'd be worried if they didn't want to smother you with affection at this point."

After what seemed like an eternity, especially for Asriel, Asgore and Toriel let Asriel go. Asriel, visibly embarrassed, trudged over to us. "Ugh… Can we just go outside now…?" Frisk took Asriel's hand as they started to walk outside. Everyone else did as well, but I closed my eyes, thinking to myself.

" _So… what now? Everyone's free, Frisk seems happy, but… I can't feel as if this is only the beginning of a long, hellish road."_ My thoughts were circling when I suddenly felt a strong grip on my shoulder.

"Hey, punk. All the monsters are free now, including you, believe it or not. Why don't you just come out and help explain to Papyrus what the sun is?" I opened my eyes, seeing Undyne's hand on my shoulder with a large grin on her face.

"Alright." I smiled, following her out of the Underground. " _...She's right. I'm not human anymore, so I'll have to take things one step at a time. And that first step is that I need to find out what I'm going to do."_

 **6/12/2117 - Mt. Ebott - Barrier Overhang**

I smiled when I saw the sun again. I stood next to Asgore. Toriel seemed happy at her position next to Sans. Undyne and Alphys had joined hands, just like Asriel and Frisk. I felt genuinely happy. Papyrus seemed like he got an idea. "I SHOULD GO TELL THE HUMANS THAT MONSTERKIND IS FREE! BOY, THEY'LL BE SO HAPPY!" Papyrus started to run off, and I swallowed, chasing after him.

"Papyrus, wait! Hold on, Pap!" For being just skin…. Er… for being a skeleton, he sure was fast. Soon enough, I had chased Papyrus into the nearest city. People gawked and stared at us as I chased Papyrus. He actually managed to get past several sets of guards and get into a large white building. The guards grabbed me as Papyrus disappeared from sight. "You have to let me go after Papyrus! Knowing him, he'll probably screw all monsterkind over somehow…"

The guards rolled their eyes as one of them started pulling on my ears, trying to unmask me or something. "OW! SHIT! STOP IT!" It felt like someone was trying to rip my head in half. Dust started falling as I gritted my teeth, and the guard released me.

"I-It r-really is a m-monster…!" The guard seemed flabbergasted. They shoved me forwards, and I landed on my hands and knees before I got up, walking further into the building.

I heard Papyrus's laughter emanate from behind a large set of dark oak doors. I pushed the doors open, looking into the largest room I'd ever seen in my life. Papyrus was standing triumphantly in the center of the room, rows upon rows of senators shocked at the skeleton standing before them. "Papyrus… welcome to the Senate of the United States of America…?" My voice was uncertain. I stepped up next to Papyrus, clearing my throat.

"Attention, Senate…" I saw a camera man in the corner, and I turned myself towards it. "...and all of the United States for that matter. My name…" I thought for a moment. "My name is Felix Dreemurr. I am the ambassador for the newly released Monsterkind." My voice started gaining in courage and intensity. "After being trapped underground for far, far too long, they've been freed. I can tell you that about… eh…. A thousand-ish _peaceful_ monsters will be descending upon the District of Columbia mainly looking for guidance and direction. Please do not be alarmed. Unless you see Jerry. Then be alarmed. Be very alarmed." I shuddered, recalling the most grotesque monster in the Underground.

"Anyway, there will probably be political talks and news topics for the next… month or so." I scratched the back of my neck. Guards appeared behind me, and I broke out into a cold sweat. "G-Guess this is the end of the gambit, Papyrus…"

A woman dressed in an all white suit stepped out from behind the guards, and I saw the lights dictating that the cameras were on blink, then completely shut off. "So you're the one that's disrupted my government, eh?" The woman had a wry smile on her face, but her eyes lit up as if she were talking with an old friend.

"H-Hello…" I scratched the back of my neck, a nervous smile on my face.

Papyrus looked confused. "FANTASTIC FELIX, DO YOU KNOW THIS PERSON?"

"Yeah… She's…" I hesitated. She had thought she knew me, but I didn't know where she thought I was from.

"Come on then, Phoenix. Introduce me to your friend." She had smiled.

"You still haven't put that nickname to rest?" I sighed. "You know my symbol was the sly fox, not the righteous phoenix…"

"Hey, an aunt's gotta keep a hold on her nephew somehow, no?" She laughed.

"Papyrus, this is my aunt. Her name is Tsubasa Namine…" I scratched the back of my neck. The last part was always either embarrassing or awkward to tell people.

" _ **She's also the current President of the United States…"**_

 **Ending A/N:**

 **SSG's Notes: Well this chapter was very long… Probably gonna be the longest one we ever write… At least for this fic. Also… President for plot convenience. Also for plot points.**

 **Oni's Notes: Well I guess I should write something here right..? Well I'm Oni Mayame and I'll be here for now. I would just like to say thanks to Split Soul Gaming for letting me work on this amazing project! I've had a lot of fun writing out a few things and tossing ideas. I'll see you in the next one!**


	2. Trial of the Soul

**/N:**

 **SSG: It's time to read reviews! (Even though I barely did that after the first five-ish chapters of my first fic…)**

 **Reviews:**

 **User TravisUmbra: SSG: Wonder a little less with the next chapter. I hope. Then again, almost nothing I do gets an explanation in real life…**

 **Guest "RandomScrub": SSG: I hope you do!**

 **Guest "little girl": SSG: It's only been like… two weeks, first off… second off, Oni's new here… Also, I don't really quite get what you mean by "[you] thought of that for [your] fanfiction before [mine]"...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Trial of the Soul**

 **6/12/2117 - White House - Oval Office**

"So, Phoenix, mind telling me what the hell happened over the last six months?" Aunt Tsu had her arms crossed. "Your mother and father have actually been worried sick about you."

"Pfft… That's a joke, right? They haven't cared about me in years." I was slowly shaking my head. "Besides, if they saw me, they wouldn't recognize me." He motioned to his face and arms. "Fur, fox face, fox ears, paw-like hands, and a tail… I'm a monster now, not a human."

"Than how come I could recognize you, Phoenix?" Aunt Tsu had a smirk on her face.

"U-Uh…" It felt like my ideas had slammed into a brick wall. "...How _did_ you recognize me…?"

Aunt Tsu smiled. "Your scent's the same, even though you're a monster. And did you really think you'd be the only one that had your predicament…?"

"W-Wait! Y-You mean...?!" I called magic to my hand simply to call out my Aunt's SOUL. One of the guards stepped forwards.

Aunt Tsubasa's SOUL was green like mine, but in the middle, there was a monster SOUL. I dismissed my magic, and Tsubasa's SOUL disappeared. The guard stepped back, wiping his brow in relief. "Yeah, I've got a monster SOUL too."

"But if you knew about monsters, why didn't you help them?" I looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"I couldn't, not in my position at least. If I ran away, then I'd be abandoning the entire country. And when I came back, I'd be like you are now, and no-one would ever believe I was president." Aunt Tsu nodded sadly. "However, I think we've got a bit of a predicament right now. I've received word that your little playmate, Frisk… She's been… 'captured' by her parents. The CPS has issued an inspection, which is to be taken at the time of your hearing."

"W-Wait, inspection of Frisk's parents, and I have a hearing?" I was getting so much information at once, it was overwhelming.

"The Supreme Court is making you and Papyrus stand trial for causing the disruption in the Senate. King Asgore will also stand trial, for the deaths of seven children." Tsubasa's face had become shadowed by her hair.

"Seven? You mean six, right?" I felt myself start to break out in a cold sweat.

"No, I mean seven. Six children that gave their SOULS, and the one that gave their SOUL to Asriel originally." Tsu pressed a button on her phone. "Alright, you can come get him now. Don't handcuff him, and be gentle."

Two men in black suits walked through the doors, looking at me. "...Time for my hearing then?" I laughed nervously, and Aunt Tsu nodded. I swallowed, and started to walk in front of the men in black suits.

 **-6/12/2117 - Supreme Court - Judicial Courtroom-**

"All rise." I stood up at my table, Papyrus to my left. At the other table, there were two people in suits standing like everyone else in the room as the nine judges entered the room and sat down. Papyrus, the prosecutors, and I sat down. I felt extremely nervous, and Papyrus didn't seem happy at all.

"F-Felix…" Papyrus's voice was extremely quiet. "W-Who are those people, and why do I feel… scared?"

"I don't know who those people are Papyrus, and I don't blame you for being scared… We're the defendants in a Supreme Court Trial…" I bit my lip, waiting for someone else to speak up and announce something.

"Let the court proceedings begin on the matter of the United States Senate vs… F. Dreemurr and Papyrus." The head judge said. "Prosecution, please present your opening statement."

The prosecutor cleared their throat. "Permission to move about?"

"Permission granted." The judge nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Judge Panel, this is a very open and shut case. We have witness accounts proving that these two… monsters, and I mean that in the species sense, trespassed on federal grounds, interrupted a very important Senate meeting, and hijacked a news broadcast." The prosecutor sat down.

"Defense, you may give an opening statement if you wish." The head judge had turned to me. I felt my SOUL pulse erratically as I stood up.

"I'm not trained as an attorney at all, so I hope this goes over well…" I swallowed, looking to the judges. "Sirs and madams, there is one strong reason why Papyrus and I disrupted that Senate meeting. If Papyrus hadn't interrupted the Senate meeting, monsterkind would have probably perished. Rather than ask what the monsters were and what they were doing when they showed up in D.C., the humans of this city would've reacted violently in fear, when they realized that the biggest myths of all were real. We used the media to make sure that people knew that monsters were coming. Without any of that, every last monster would've been beaten, battered, and crumbled into dust. The air would be filled with a thick powder, showing that what human ancestors started long ago, the genocidal extermination of all monsters, has finally been completed. And before the prosecution states that I could never know what a human could do, I have an immediate rebuttal. I know what a human would do. **I was one up until yesterday.** "

My final words echoed through the room. The judges looked completely flabbergasted, so I continued. "My real name isn't Felix Dreemurr. It's Felix Faraday. Frisk and I ran to Mount Ebott for one reason, we were sick and tired of our parents' abuse. We wanted it all to end, thinking that the pain would cease when we were gone. I know now that in our act of desperation, we found hope, love, and friends again. Frisk and I have found our true families. Even though Frisk is still human, she loves the Dreemurr family as if it was her own. And I do as well. No matter what the ruling, I know in my heart that what I did saved monsterkind from destruction. If any monster had died in the absence of my intervention at the Senate, I would've felt guilty. As if I had killed them myself. If you had the opportunity to save someone's life, and you refused to, it makes you feel as if you were the one who stole the gift called life."

The lead judge closed his eyes, as if he were thinking. "...While I cannot say that your course of action was the best, it did save at least a thousand lives, according to the reports. I feel that everyone on this court board is already thinking about the verdict. We will have a five-minute recess while the panel discusses, and then the trial will continue if needed." His gavel came down on the block, echoing.

Five minutes later, the judges were all seated. The lead judge spoke again. "We have already reached a verdict. In the matter of the U.S. Senate vs. F. Dreemurr and Papyrus, we find the defendants not guilty on all charges." His gavel slammed down again, and I sighed with relief. Papyrus looked happy, a wide smile on his face.

"WOW, FANTASTIC FELIX!" His voice was at its normal booming volume. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD SUCH A WAY WITH WORDS! IT WAS LIKE YOU POURED YOUR OWN SOUL INTO YOUR SPEECH!"

"I-I wouldn't quite deny that claim…" I smiled for a moment until I saw Asgore being led into the room by two guards. He was handcuffed, and he looked depressed, dejected, and most of all, guilty. "K-King Asgore?!" He was placed in the defendant's chair, and no-one came to the defense council desk. I sat back down, DETERMINATION coursing through my veins again.

The lead judge looked at me. "Felix Dreemurr, this isn't your trial. You are free to leave."

"I know, but I want to stay. Right now, Asgore's got no-one on his side, considering there's no Defense Attorney here. I don't want him to feel alone, Your Honor." I looked up at the lead judge, DETERMINATION visibly present in my gaze. "I'll represent him."

The judge thought for a moment. "...We'll allow it, considering the bond that you feel you have with him." The other judges nodded too. "The court will now convene for the trial of the United States vs. King Asgore Dreemurr. Are the prosecution and defense ready?"

The head of the Prosecution stood up. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

I stood up. "The defense is as ready as it'll get, Your Honor." Something told me this might be the hardest trial I'd be in, even if I became a lawyer.

"Alright. Prosecution, your opening statement." The lead judge closed his eyes as he folded his hands together. The other judges looked extremely nervous for some reason.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the judicial board, this monster, Asgore Dreemurr, is undoubtably guilty. He has been confirmed in killing seven children. We can attest to this by the legend of the Barrier itself. Only seven human SOULS could break the barrier, and this proves how we know that seven human SOULS were taken. We will also call the parents of one of the final children to fall, Mr. and Mrs. Faraday, to the stand. They will attest to how their child behaved before climbing the mountain, proving that the children that fell were not there on the grounds of anything harmful to anyone." The prosecutor glanced to his papers. "This crime against humanity cannot go unnoticed. We must punish him for committing that crime."

I smiled slightly, declining an opening statement when the judge asked. "The defense will prove that King Asgore is not at fault for the crimes for which he is accused during the cross-examination of the Prosecution's own witness."

The head judge nodded. "Very bold of you to make a statement of that caliber, Mr. Dreemurr. Very well. The Prosecution may call their witnesses."

"As the Prosecution stated earlier, we now call Mr. Alvin Faraday, and Mrs. Kate Faraday to the stand." I smiled again, watching my former parents take the stand. "Please state your names and occupations for the record."

My father already looked slightly nervous. "My name is Alvin Faraday, and I work as a security officer."

I stood up, shaking my head lightly. I had a wide smile on my face, my eyes gleaming slightly with a dark tone. "Objection, the witness is committing perjury. Mr. Faraday is actually unemployed, as of seven months ago."

My father jolted slightly at this statement. The judge looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Is this true, Mr. Faraday?"

"Y-Yessir." He looked completely unnerved. "I-I am unemployed, but I do not know how the defense knows that information…"

My mother cleared her throat. "My name is Kate Faraday, and I'm currently the manager of a McDonald's on Pennsylvania Avenue."

I didn't have an objection to this, so I sat down. The Prosecution continued. "Would you mind telling me what your son, Felix Faraday, was like?" I frowned slightly at the mention of myself. Most likely, my parents would probably put forth their wrong views.

My father spoke up. "Felix was a… difficult child. He didn't have any friends, aside from one girl named Frisk Balisong. If it weren't for that girl, I probably would've been seeking professional help for his social issues." He folded his hands in front of him. "He… seemed to get into fights a lot. Sometimes, he came home with bruises and cuts I hadn't seen that morning."

Mother chimed in. "I'd have to say that we took Felix to the hospital at least two days out of the week." She looked really nervous. "We probably spent a quarter of our grocery bills on bandages and hydrogen peroxide."

The Prosecution nodded slightly. "What would you say Felix's mental condition was?"

Father spoke again. "Felix was… I'd use the word troubled. As I stated earlier, he fought quite a lot. I'm guessing his quick temper was that main cause of it." I frowned, looking straight at him. He tensed up slightly.

The prosecution nodded. "The prosecution wishes to state that it believes that Felix Faraday was not suicidal at the time that he disappeared from the District of Colombia."

"Any objections from the defense?" The judge looked to me.

"The defense has an objection, that will be pointed out in its cross-examination, Your Honor." I stayed seated, my hands folded in front of me.

"Very well. Prosection, continue your direct." The judge nodded.

"No further questions, Your Honor." The Prosecution sat down.

"Defense, your cross." The judge looked at me. "And keep in mind that I would like to hear that objection you stated would be in your cross-examination sooner, rather than later."

"Yes, Your Honor." I nodded as I stood up. "Mr. and Mrs. Faraday, you have no prior recollection of me, do you not?"

Father shook his head no, while Mom actually spoke. "No, we've never seen any monsters before today."

"Good, good… It is to my understanding that your son, Felix, could use magic, correct?" I smiled slightly. This might be easier than I thought.

"Objection, this isn't relevant." The Prosecution claimed, while standing up.

"Your Honor, this line of questioning is the basis for my objection. And besides, if a human can do magic, it's pretty relevant considering who that human is now, is it not?" I smiled again.

"Objection overruled." The judge nodded. "The Defense's question stands."

Mom looked slightly shaky. "Y-Yes, Felix could use magic…"

"And he was made fun of for it, right?"

"Well, yes…"

"And he always complained about how Frisk was the only one there for him, and that not even his own parents would help him with his problems. Isn't that true?"

"...Yes…"

"Six months ago, your son, Felix, ran away. He ran to Mount Ebott, and he's been found. Would you like to know where he is?" I closed my eyes for a moment. My ears twitched, waiting for a reply from either of them.

"O-Of course I'd like to get my son back, but I thought he'd been killed…" Mother looked scared.

"Your son is standing right in front of you." I looked straight at her. Mother and Father looked as if they'd been punched in the face, without the wounds. "I truly was suicidal, wasn't I?" Mother nodded. "It was your fault, wasn't it?" Father nodded slowly.

"No further questions, Your Honor." I sat down, my SOUL pulsing out of control.

The head judge looked at the Prosecution. "Any re-direct examination?" The Prosecution looked stunned, and slowly shook their head no. "Alright, then if there aren't any more witnesses…" The Prosecution, again, said nothing. "Then I believe it is time for the closing arguments. Prosecution…?" It was as if the Prosecution wasn't there. As if the people sitting behind the table were dolls that were put away neatly. "Defense, do you have a closing argument?"

"Yes, Your Honor." I stood up. "One final question for everyone. Who should really die? Seven children, most suicidal, the others extremely lost with little to no hope of survival anyways, or one of those children and six normal human beings, with families who never thought in the world that they would pass on like this? With the seven children, we get a situation like this, where a King is accused of being a cold-blooded killer for trying to give his entire people some HoPe. With the six humans out of the Underground, we would get a much worse situation. If King Asgore had crossed the Barrier with only one SOUL, and taken six humans SOULS from Washington D.C., when Asgore broke the Barrier, millions upon millions of troops would kill monster after monster, filling the air with a thick powder. While I do concede that Asgore did take six human SOULS… Those SOULS did two things. One, they broke the barrier, along with my human SOUL. Two, they brought his son, Asriel Dreemurr back to life. This is why I plead for a not guilty verdict. Not for humanity, but for monsterkind. Without Asgore's actions, monsterkind would be in a much dire state than it is today. Today, it thrives, and monsters and humans have the chance to live in peace again, to fix the errors of long ago. That is all."

The head judge nodded. "We will take a thirty minute recess, and then we will reconvene. Until that time, the defendant is to remain in the accused's seat, and the councils are to remain in this courthouse." His gavel slammed down, echoing again. I smiled for a moment, wondering why everything suddenly looked side...ways…..

 **-6/12/2117 - Supreme Court - Judicial Courtroom-**

 **-Thirty-five Minutes Later-**

"Oh golly… Tori won't be happy when she find out about this…" Asgore said, presumably from my side. I sat up shaking my head and opening my eyes.

"...What happened to me?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "I feel like I was forced to take a dirt nap for a while…"

"Oh thank gosh! You're awake!" Asgore seemed relieved that I was alright. "After the judge announced the recess, I think you feinted."

"My SOUL was beating out of my chest, so I can see why." I laughed nervously. I stood up again, leaning on Asgore slightly for support. "Sorry…"

"No, it's fine, Felix. You've over-exerted yourself, that's all." Asgore smiled at me. "They pronounced their verdict a little while ago, so we're both free to leave. I'm sure you know what the verdict is already."

"Not Guilty, then, eh?" I grinned, and Asgore nodded. "Let's go meet up with everyone then… We're probably gonna need a game plan before nightfall." I let go of Asgore, testing my own feet. "So where is everyone?"

"W-Well…" Asgore suddenly looked nervous. "Toriel is with Frisk… In a different courtroom…"

"Shit, Frisk's CPS hearing!" I moved as fast as my legs could take me into the other courtroom. Two bailiffs stood outside. "Sirs, you have to let us in! My friend Frisk is in there, and this could change her entire life!"

One of the bailiffs looked at me. "I'm afraid you'll need a reason to enter at this stage."

Asgore stepped up, his voice in a darker tone and more booming echo than normal.. "I have a major reason why you should reconsider your position. I am King Asgore Dreemurr, and this child is in my charge."

"Y-Yessir, right away, sir!" As soon as they uttered those words, the courtroom doors opened, and the judge was speaking.

"...open and shut case. It is in my belief that Frisk's parents are completely capable of taking care of Ms. Frisk. This court relinquishes all rights of Frisk's care and wellbeing to-"

" **HOLD IT!"** Without thinking, I had yelled out and pointed. Chara's voice sounded synchronised with mine, too. "Your Honor, I know from personal experience that Frisk's parents are not fit to take care of her! My name is Felix Faraday, however I know that within a few hours of me leaving with Mr. and Mrs. Dreemurr, I will apply for voluntary adoption under the Dreemurr's care! I will also recommend it to Frisk so that she can get out of the living _hell_ she goes through on a regular basis under her 'parents'!" I spat the words out of my mouth with such force and intensity, I felt the magic start to collect around my muzzle, and I heard electricity start to shock and buzz around my muzzle as well.

"Your Honor, you can't let those metaphorical monsters take Frisk away! They'll just abuse her until she finally ends it all!" I felt tears come from my eyes. "Y-You can't let that happen… Y-You… can't…" I felt my legs weaken as I fell to my knees. "F-Frisk…"

My SOUL pulsed erratically. Pain was starting to ripple throughout my SOUL. I was clutching my chest as my breathing turned shallow and sporadic. I saw Frisk reach to me from her spot behind the defendant's desk. The Judge looked like he was in deep thought. His eyes opened and he said something, but I didn't hear it. Frisk's eyes lit up, but I couldn't tell with what emotion. Toriel's attention was torn between the trial and me, while Asgore picked me up again. My vision faded, and the last thing I remember was Frisk running towards us with an excited look on her face.

 **-6/13/2117 - ?:? ?-**

 **-Felix's DreamScape-**

 **-Felix's POV-**

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Ugh… What the hell happened…?"

"You kinda… uh… went super badass mode?" Chara sounded nervous, but I couldn't see her. "And, um… don't look for me right now, alright?"

That last comment of her sent my mind reeling slightly. "..Chara, is something wrong?" I looked around, and she still hadn't shown. "You'll have to tell me eventually, considering you're in my SOUL…"

"W-Well…" Her nervous tone compounded threefold. "You probably wouldn't recognize me…"

"Chara, if I didn't recognize you by sight, I can identify you by scent now… Besides, you sound the same too." I looked around. "Chara, please come out."

Chara finally showed herself, at least I thought she did. She was furry all over like me, but she wasn't a fox. She was a cat. A few seconds after she revealed herself, I smelled a faint sweet scent. I felt my SOUL pulse for some reason, and I felt myself blushing for no reason. "Ch-Chara…"

"W-What?! See this is exactly why I didn't want to come out!" She sounded like she was going to disappear again but she stayed put.

"But how..? I don't understand. I thought you were a human like Frisk." I tried to calm myself down but my voice betrayed me and shook slightly.

"If it wasn't obvious enough, I'm more like you than anything else… but I guess I'm still very different from the rest of you." Her voice sounded dejected like she, again, felt out of place and didn't belong.

I felt my SOUL pulse again. "Chara." My voice was firm now. "Just because you're different than someone doesn't give you the right to be angry, or try and run away. Differences are good, Chara." If I still had a heartbeat instead of a simple SOUL pulse every once in awhile, I'd probably be going into cardiac arrest at this point from my heartrate. "...Don't run away, please…" I held my hand-er… paw-er… ...hand. I held my hand out to her, fingers stretched apart.

Her hand reached towards mine, and I saw a small smile grace her muzzle. I could swear that the sweet scent smelled stronger now. We grasped each other's hands, and I felt my blush darken.

"I won't run away." Those words gave me some peace of mind. "I guess I can trust you… and umm what I meant by 'different' is well… It would probably just be easier to show you…" Chara let go of my hand and backed up a couple of steps before summoning her own soul in front of her. I think my breath got caught in my throat when I saw that…It was a monster SOUL… **but it was black.**


	3. Soul Regeneration

**A/N: Time to answer the newest review.**

 **From Guest User "little girl": SSG: ...Alrighty then.** _ **-can't understand half of what the review actually says-**_ **OM: At least nobody's getting hurt. It's all going through law and no violence. NONE!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Soul Regeneration**

 **-6/20/2117 - 7:12 AM-**

 **-Dreemurr Residence - Felix's Room-**

 **-Felix's POV-**

I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling. It had been a week since the now-famed Dreemurr Trials. I had reached headlines twice since then. Once for being the best impromptu lawyer in the States, the other when I accepted the joint position with Frisk as American Ambassadors to Monsterkind. Monsterkind actually held its own nation now, as the USA gave up a small piece of Maryland and Georgia near the District of Columbia for Monsterkind to build a place for themselves.

Asgore was (un)originally going to call our nation Monster City, like the Vatican City… but Monsterkind ruled against it as a whole. My name got picked, surprisingly… The nation I'm a part of is called Everfree. I suggested it, since Monsterkind was supposed to remain free evermore. Our government is still technically a "monarchy" but everyone voices their opinions towards King Asgore. I think it's the one monarchy the USA doesn't frown on.

Since the nation's been set up, Frisk and I were adopted by Toriel and Asgore. Asriel seemed elated, especially so when they said Frisk would be adopted. Sans is the main architect of the city at the moment, building houses and actually doing work. I think he's near done with building enough houses to help the monsters, so I almost know he'll be slacking off at the new Grillby's within a month. Papyrus was finally let into the Royal Guard, and is _not_ it's only member. He and Undyne are the King's bodyguards, but they're barely called to action now. Papyrus likes being a Royal Guard, if only for his shiny new uniform. He wears a set of armor similar to Undyne's green-hued armor, but it's orange in color.

Undyne, when she's not being a Royal Guardswoman, is helping Alphys out in her Lab. They're living together, coincidentally enough living next door. I also help out, when I'm not called by the Embassy to do work. Neither of them know of my secret project that I'm keeping in a back corner of the Lab. I've dubbed it the "SOUL Regenerator". It's very, very early in its build stage, so it probably won't be ready for months, but I hope to high hell it works. For Chara's sake.

Alphys is Mettaton's manager, in addition to being the Royal Scientist still. Sometimes, Mettaton, Undyne, and Alphys go off on one of MTT's tours. Those times are the best for working on my project.

Mettaton doesn't perform alone any longer! Napstablook and Shyren both perform with him on the singing stage, however, he does go on human TV as a game show host. He's currently the host of the newest hit show, "E-Sports Mania", a competitive show about playing video games.

Asgore and Toriel seem happier now than ever. Both of them are working jointly as leaders of Everfree, and it seems like their relationship is healing faster that even Frisk had hoped. Asriel strays from them often, his excuse being that "since he has seven human SOULS, he can protect himself". In fact, the only time the Guard members are with him is when he's over at Undyne's and Alphys's for Anime Night, and Undyne and Papyrus are there as his friends, not his protectors.

Frisk is my fellow Ambassador, of course, but she's in school at DC. I'm not, because DC schools don't allow Monsters yet. Most places outside of Everfree don't allow Monsters yet, purely because we don't classify as Human, so the constitution doesn't apply to us yet. It makes sense. None of us can be considered a man, even the males. We're covered in fur, scales, tentacles, or we're not even remotely human looking.

I already stated most of what I'm doing. Right now, I work as an Ambassador to the Human race, and as a part-time lab assistant to Alphys. I'm also working on the "SOUL Regenerator". I… uh… don't really know how it works… I found the plans on Alphys's desk, and I stole them. She won't miss them, especially since once I return the plans, I'll also give Alphys the "SOUL Regenerator". To be completely honest, I don't even know if it will work… It might kill me. Who knows? I'll still try to help Chara out. Ever since that moment when she confided her secret with me, I'll do anything to help her out.

As for the majority of mankind, they're receiving Monsterkind getting its own country fairly well. While some argue that Asgore is a murderer and should be extradited, most have actually seen the trial and agreed that my reasoning was acceptable or correct.

Chara… She's talked to me a bit more, but not often. Times like now, I just find myself lying on my bed, hoping she'd show up by chance. She doesn't…

I sighed, sitting up. "Screw it… I'm going over there, I'm telling Alphys, and I'm gonna fix that machine!" Embassy work didn't start until four o'clock for me. The embassy didn't have many issues to debate on, as Aunt Tsu covered most of them when she allowed Monsters to form Everfree.

I rushed downstairs, looking over to Toriel, who was in the kitchen. "Hmm? My child, where are you off to this early?"

"I figured I'd clock some hours over at the lab, Mom. I've got a project that I can't stop thinking about." I wasn't lying, but I wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"Alright, Felix. Just be sure to be back by three o'clock, so Asgore can take you to the Embassy with Frisk." Her voice was considerate, but I think she knew I wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Alright, see you later, Mom." I waved, walking out the door. I quickly jogged next door to Undyne and Alphys's house, knocking on their door. Alphys opened it, looking slightly tired. "Hey, Alphys. I know this is a bit weird.. But could I have access to the Lab? There's a project I've been working on that I want to finish…"

"U-Uhm… w-what project do you p-plan on completing?" Alphys rubbed her eyes after taking off glasses.

"..." I hesitated for a moment, before deciding that telling the truth would be better. "Alphys, I hope you don't get mad at me, but I stole some plans off your desk. The 'SOUL Regenerator' plans. That's actually what I've been working on." I bit my lip, slightly nervous of the reaction Alphys would give.

"You're the one that stole those blueprints…?" I nodded. "Phew… I thought some corporation got them…" She seemed significantly less nervous. "Why did you steal those plans anyway?"

I blinked. "...Let's head down to the Lab first, and I'll try to explain."

 **-6/20/2117 - 8:02 AM-**

 **-Alpha Residence - Alphys's Lab-**

 **-Felix's POV-**

Once we got down to the Lab, I led Alphys to my corner of the workshop, and got out a small crate. "This is where I keep the 'SOUL Regenerator'. I wanted to rebuild it because…" I breathed in and out. "...I want to bring Chara back."

Alphys' glasses fell to the floor and shattered as she recoiled. "CH-CHARA?!" " _Great… just what I didn't want… Alphys probably isn't gonna let me bring her back anymore…"_ I nodded, scratching the back of my neck. "O-Oh god, oh nononono… F-Frisk hasn't said anything about that d-demon… W-Where is she, Felix?"

I shuddered lightly. It seems Chara was going to make an appearance. "I'm here, Alphys. With Felix." I shuddered again, shaking my head violently. "Jeez… Next time, cast a little warning before you randomly decide to take over my body to speak, alright?"

Chara appeared next to me, and Alphys didn't notice. I guess I was still the only one who could see her besides Frisk and Asriel. "*Sorry, Felix. Just wanted to make sure Alphys knew I wasn't out and about…"

"A-Alright! L-Let's scan your SOUL, Felix… I-I'm not even sure what's happening. I don't know h-how she got into your SOUL, or h-how she's still attached to you…" Alphys went over to the nearest computer station, quickly typing in the command prompt to access the SOUL Scanner, basically the monster version of a doctor. The beam scanned over me and my SOUL pulsed with magic. "W-What the hell…? W-What the hell is that…?" Alphys looked back out to me and then back to the monitor a couple of times. "A-A black SOUL!? Felix, y-you didn't t-tell me about th-that!"

" _Black SOUL… W-Wait, Chara, can she see your SOUL…?"_ "*Hmm… It'd make sense. Considering the fact that I'm tied to your SOUL, and my SOUL changed, the SOUL Scanner can probably differentiate me from a monster SOUL now." Chara seemed logical about this. "Uhm, the black SOUL you're seeing is actually Chara's." I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"O-Okay… so… she has a S-SOUL, b-but I thought that she was human, why is it a monster's SOUL?" Alphys seemed really confused, but reasonably so. Chara was, in fact, somewhat alive and had her own SOUL, not to mention that the SOUL is monster-like in composition, let alone black in color.

"..." "..." "..." "...Uhhhh…. Magic…" I repressed a snort of laughter. "N-No really though, Alphys… Some sort of magic or another changed Chara into a physical monster, probably when I regressed to just a monster SOUL."

"O-Okay… u-um… s-so you w-want to bring her b-back with th-the SOUL Regenerator, r-right?" Alphys seemed on edge.

I nodded. "That exactly what I was hoping. Is there something wrong? You seem worried… If it's about Chara, she's not going to hurt anyone." I must've hit the nail on the head because Alphys noticeably tensed up.

"W-Well…" Alphys seemed at a loss for words, "I-If you're sure… I'll see if I can g-get it ready for you…" With that, Alphys took the crate and brought it out to a more open area of the lab. "S-So… h-have you told F-Frisk or Asriel y-yet..?"

"Frisk knows about Chara, but probably not about the revival, and I'm sure Azzy knows somehow… Hell, he knew what I was going to have for breakfast today, and said it right before I got into the kitchen." I scratched my neck at the thought. Azzy was getting creepy… I dismissed the thought. "So… What do I have to do?"

"Y-You'll h-h-have to summon your SOULS so that the Regenerator can set Chara free… Th-The science isn't exactly hammered out, so I-I don't _e-exactly_ know what's gonna happen." Alphys was sweating bullets.

"...Gimme a minute… I'm gonna talk to Chara for a little bit." I sat down in a nearby chair, feeling my body go limp as I went into my Dreamscape.

 **-6/20/2117 - 8:25 AM-**

 **-Felix's Dreamscape-**

 **-Felix's POV-**

I rubbed my head as I stood up in my Dreamscape. It always felt weird to jump from reality to dreams in a matter of seconds… "Alright… Come on out, Chara. You know why I'm here."

Chara appeared to me in her feline form. Her sweet scent wafted over to me, and I felt my thoughts start to derail before I focused myself. "It's time for us to use the SOUL Regenerator, isn't it…? I'm coming back?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I've wanted to do it ever since the Barrier broke. Azzy got a second chance, so you should too."

"...It would be nice to see Azzy again…" Chara looked downwards, as if she was thinking. "...Let's do this then."

"Let's just hope we're not wracked with pain when this things starts… I don't even think Alphys knows what this is gonna do to us…" I cracked my knuckles as everything came rushing back to me.

 **-6/20/2117 - 3:32 PM-**

 **-Alpha Residence - Alphys's Lab-**

 **-Felix's POV-**

I got up, stretching my arms. "Alright, we're good. We can move forwards." I smiled.

Alphys grabbed the SOUL Regenerator, looking a little relieved. "I th-thought you weren't going to wake up! You were out for a while. S-So are you two ready?" I nodded, blinking slightly. She strapped the thick, heavy vest onto me. "I'll explain how this goes, so you know what to expect, alright? The SOUL Regenerator is mostly for monster mothers who are at risk for falling down when they give birth. The strain on their SOUL from the experience can be too much for them sometimes, which is why I made the plans for this."

"Basically how this is gonna work is that your SOUL is going to have magic flood into it, and therefore flow into Chara's. This will hopefully make Chara's SOUL strong enough to separate from yours… and I don't know what'll happen next… Normally, the child's SOUL has a vessel to go into, but I don't know what'll happen when Chara's SOUL is free…" Alphys seemed really nervous now. "Y-You still sure that you w-want to do this?" Her hand seemed to hesitate over the remote.

I smiled, and I spoke, Chara joining in too. " _We can't just back out now, Alphys. Start 'er up!"_ Alphys nodded, pressing the button.

Instantly, I felt my own magic course through my body again, rebounding, doubling, growing. After a few seconds, though, my magic turned destructive, and I felt my magic cause pain. I gritted my teeth as my SOUL emerged from my body, sparking violently. " _I-It f-feels like my body's turned against m-me!"_ I closed my eyes, the pain dramatically increasing. I started to feel numb in my extremities, like my ears and my fingers.

I heard Alphys's voice, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. The numbness traveled up my fingers and my feet and legs, starting to make my torso feel numb too. My SOUL crackled violently in front of me as my magic visibly started flowing out of me and into my SOUL. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth until the pain finally subsided. When I opened my eyes I was on the floor, a pile of dust at my nose. I was intact, at least from what I could see.

I stood up slowly, holding my head. "Ghh… Alphys… Did everything turn out right…?" My SOUL was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed it was back in my possession. I headed towards the front of the Lab, when I heard Alphys call for me.

"F-F-Felix, c-c-come quick!" I turned on a dime and dashed towards where I heard Alphys. I skidded to a halt when I saw Alphys leaning on a table, with an unconcious cat monster, whom I assumed to be Chara, lying in the ground. "S-She's alive, b-but… h-her SOUL…"

I looked to the monitor. The left half of her SOUL was still black, but the right half was white, like a normal monster SOUL. My own SOUL flowed out of my body again, and it was a mirror image of Chara's. "...We're the same now…"

My cellphone rang and I answered it. "Felix, my child, if you don't come back to the house, you'll miss your trip to the Embassy!" Toriel's motherly tone was concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I bit my lip and ended the call. "Alphys, would you mind keeping Chara here until I get back from the Embassy?"

"I-I uhh I suppose I can… Should I call you if s-she wakes up?" Alphys looked more nervous than worried, which was normal for her, I suppose.

"Yeah." I felt… happy that Chara was here, but scared that something would happen to her. I don't really know… My mind was reeling, but mainly from the energy, magic, and SOUL power I just had sucked out of my body.

"A-Are you okay to walk? D-Do you w-want me to heal you before y-you go?" Alphys's suggestion didn't sound horrible, but I was already running late.

"Alphys, thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. If anything, I can heal myself. First-Aid magic is the first type of magic I learned." I smiled weakly, starting to limp away. My left leg was being dragged, like I'd sprained my ankle. Alphys said something, but I was too far away to catch it. I hoisted myself up the stairs and walked home. A few minutes later, I was driven to the Embassy.

 **-6/20/2017 - 3:55 PM-**

 **-Washington D.C. - Everfree Embassy-**

 **-Felix's POV-**

I stepped into the room, looking around at the motley crew of monsters and humans that were the premise to an actual Embassy. Really, my work here was just filling time and making sure no-one blows up. I already failed at the second one, and that's a long story… Frisk was at her desk, playing… Call of Duty. Of course. I rolled my eyes, walking to my desk, and opening up my laptop.

 **..-NEW EMAIL-..**

From: shady_character

Subject: Not Chara, yet.

Message: This is Alphys. I took the liberty of giving Chara an email account that's… close to her heart. She's coming too, but she's still really out of it. I don't even think she knows she's alive yet. I'll e-mail you later. -Alphys Alpha

I thought to myself, smiling. " _Good… Chara's up soon… I can't wait to show Toriel and Asgore that Chara's alive again."_ I refreshed the page, with another new email arriving.

 **..-NEW EMAIL-..**

From: regigigas2908

Subject: no subject

Message: Your time has come, Faraday. You'll be gone soon, and all of humanity will rejoice, you traitor.

I just sat there, looking at my screen for a minute or two. I opened up my Algorithm Creator, quickly making an unpleasant virus and sending it back to the person via an email. I closed my laptop after that. I just walked out of the embassy, fed up with humanity for the day. No-one took it as weird.

I just went home, to my room… and I cried, seeing how wrong I was. Just that one message broke me again. Maybe I held all my feelings inside for too long? Maybe I'm just fragile. Maybe Chara coming back triggered something. Maybe… I haven't gained my trust in humanity yet.


	4. Finding a Lost Soul

**Chapter 3**

 **Finding a Lost Soul**

 **-6/20/2017 - 6:00 PM-**

 **-Dreemurr Residence - Felix's Room-**

 **-Felix's POV-**

A knock came at my door, and I just sat on my bed, not answering. Not moving. Just huddled with my biggest, warmest blanket. The knock came again, and I still didn't answer. "Hello?" The voice was Frisk's. She must've came home after noticing that I was gone. "Felix, it's me, Frisk. I'm gonna come in." The door opened slowly, and Frisk walked in, wearing her normal sweater and shorts. "Felix, what's wrong?" I still didn't say anything.

Frisk sat down next to me, rubbing my back. "Felix, please tell me what's wrong."

"...Humanity still isn't 'pure' or 'good'..." I finally said. "...They still hate change."

Frisk nodded. "...Is there anything else?"

I contemplated telling Frisk about the "surprise", but I decided against it. I'd invited everyone to the house for dinner, after clearing it with Toriel and Asgore. The only reason I was in my room now was to mentally prepare myself. And physically prepare myself for Sans's attacks. I shook my head no. "Well, if there's anything you want to tell me, Felix, I'll be here for you."

Frisk left, and I quickly called Alphys. "Is Chara up yet? Everyone's gonna be here soon…" I felt extremely nervous about this.

"She's up. We'll bring her over in a couple of minutes." Alphys seemed confident and happy. I guess her experiment working had boosted her self-esteem.

 **-6/20/2117 - 6:00 PM-**

 **-Alpha Residence - The Lab-**

 **-Chara's POV-**

"...couple of minutes." Someone was talking on the phone as I opened my eyes. It felt like I'd just woken up from hibernation… I rubbed my eyes with my hands… Rubbing my eyes? I looked at my hands, and they were cat-esque, yet still looking humanoid. What had happened in the last couple of hours?! I knew Felix was going to try to use the SOUL Regenerator, but I didn't think I'd be in my own vessel any time soon…

"H-Hiya, Ch-Chara…" Alphys seemed nervous, and was avoiding eye contact with me. "D-Do you feel alright? A-Any discomfort or off-feeling you can describe?"

"Uhm… Does existing count?" I laughed nervously, trying to ease the tension. It didn't work. Alphys looked away awkwardly. "There was something about going somewhere…? Sorry for eavesdropping."

"Yeah. Felix invited everyone over to the Dreemurr Household to celebrate you being brought back. Everyone thinks it's a movement of progress on the subject of human-monster relations though." Alphys smiled slightly. "Come on. They're gonna start soon." I got up, following Alphys, but I looked in the mirror. I looked like Catty, except my fur was crimson, and I was skinnier. Way skinnier. I lifted up my shirt, and I saw what appeared to be my ribcage sticking out. I lowered my shirt and ran up the stairs after Alphys before she noticed.

 **-6/20/2117 - 6:12 PM-**

 **-Felix's DreamScape-**

 **-Felix's POV-**

The killer, covered in the dust of their prey steps forwards. They fight the Judge, and the killer is victorious. The pick up the Judge's jacket, and the Believer's scarf, putting them both on. Tears fall from their face. They reveal their face to be… me...

I continue forwards, until someone yells at me from behind. It's Frisk. I grip my sword, my eyes burning. She's yelling at me, telling me to RESET. I'm more determined than her now, and I'm not about to stop. I say I'm sorry just as her face turns to surprise. My blade sheathes itself deep in her stomach. I pull my sword out, it covered in her blood. She collapses, her SOUL flying above her body. It cracks, shatters, and fades from existence. I turn and walk down the hall. A giant tendril of black goo flies towards me, and I narrowly dodge it.

It appears I'm not done paying for my sins just yet. I raise my sword and rush into battle when a proto-type Gaster Blaster blasts me into nothingness, and I die.

 **-6/20/2117 - 6:13 PM-**

 **-Dreemurr Residence - Felix's Room-**

 **-Felix's POV-**

Frisk shook me awake, and my eyes widened. "Hey, Alphys and Undyne are here to see you! They want to talk to you first." It took me a couple of moments to realize that I wasn't dreaming anymore. I stood up, brushing myself off.

"Alright. Is Sans here yet?" I looked to Frisk.

"Yes, he and Papyrus are here." Frisk nodded.

"Thanks for telling me." I steeled myself as I walked downstairs and out the front door.

Undyne, Alphys, and Chara were there. "So, you asked us to bring this punk with us… who is she?" Undyne didn't know yet.

"Just go inside. She and I will be inside in a moment or two." I smiled as they entered. I turned to Chara, a determined look on my face. "If Sans tries to attack you, hurt you, or even kill you, I'll protect you with everything I have, even my life."

Chara looked surprised that someone would do that for her. "A-Alright…"

"Let me prep everyone, then I'll open the front door so that everyone can see." I placed a hand on her shoulder, still with the determined look. I walked inside, breathing deeply.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention please?" I clasped my hands together. "The reason I brought everyone here isn't because there was an advancement in human-monster relations." There were murmurs of confusion among everyone. "I brought everyone here, because with Dr. Alphys's help, I've brought someone back from the dead." I smiled slightly. Frisk looked slightly nervous now. "This person is someone Asriel knows quite well." Asriel raised an eyebrow.

I opened the door. "Please welcome back one Chara Dreemurr." I smiled as Chara stepped inside. Silence for one second. Two. Five. Ten. Suddenly, a sharpened bone comes flying in towards Chara. She ducks, and I disintegrate it with my lightning, something I found that I was adept at over the past couple of days. My voice was gruff and heartless. "Sans, if you want to fight, I won't hold back. Just leave her out of this."

Three more sharpened bones come flying in, and I disintegrate all of them. My rage was building. Everyone else was backing off except for Undyne and Sans. "kid, you do not know what that **megalomaniac** is capable of."

"Oh really, Sans?" I motioned to Chara to get behind the couch. " **Bring it.** "

The first attack was simple, just dodging bones from the floor timed with blue bones. I didn't attack, and Sans materialized a Gaster Blaster aiming it directly for the couch. My expression sparked with panic, and my mind quickly worked to a solution. Just as the Gaster Blaster fired, and several people yelled, I materialized a fox-head blaster, it blasting back with twice as much force, shattering the Gaster Blaster. Sans's eyes darkened at this. "k-kid... y-you j-just…"

I summoned another one. "Sans, if you don't stop trying to hurt Chara… These… Vulpes Vaporizers will come gunning for you." They started charging with magic.

"h-heh k-kid… c-c-calm down now… p-please? i-i promise, i-i'll stop!" Sans looked genuinely scared.

"You even attempt to hurt Chara, and I'll see your SOUL crack." Sans's expression changed again, becoming near scared shitless. Everyone's expression changed, even Chara's.

"F-Felix!" Frisk pointed to me. "Y-Your e-eye is glowing!"

I wiped my brow, and all my magic dispersed. Afterwards, the evening was tense, but Chara was welcomed. I could sense an aura of distrust from Sans, like I had thought. The meal ended without incident and everyone went home uninjured. About the sleeping predicament, I offered my bed to Chara, saying that I would sleep on the couch. Toriel and Asgore simply moved another bed into my room, meaning that I was sharing my room with the monster I had a crush on…

 **-6/20/2117 - 10:10 PM-**

 **-Dreemurr Residence - Felix and Chara's Room-**

 **-Felix's POV-**

I don't know how, but her scent seemed to affect me in the most adverse ways. Once we got into the room, Chara'd commented on how I was blushing a lot under my fur (Hell, I dunno how she even knew that!). I could smell her sweet scent even when I was in my bed. It kept me awake half the night, probably until about 2 AM. That's when I finally fell asleep. I don't know how I'm gonna focus anymore with her around…

 **-?/?/? - ?:? ?-**

 **-? ?-**

 **-?'s POV-**

...The boy can make Vulpine Vaporizers… He didn't even read my blueprints… He's brought someone back from the dead…

This timeline seems… ...I don't even have the words to describe it yet.

Maybe I can find a way to come back… One way or another… I'll come back to you two. My sons, I swear I'll find a way back.


	5. A Date of Two Souls

**Chapter 4**

 **A Date of Two Souls**

 **-6/21/2117 - 2:02 AM-**

 **-Felix's DreamScape-**

 **-Felix's POV-**

The monster kept firing off his Gaster Blasters, and I kept dodging. I dashed forwards, aiming to strike, only to be swatted away by another tendril of black goo. There was something familiar and relatable about his attacks now, but I couldn't put my fingers on it. I got up to dodge another Gaster Blaster, and I summoned my magic in my right hand. I forced my hand forwards, a Vulpine Vaporizer appearing in front of me, charging up great amounts of magic. The monster seemed to pale slightly, speaking in strange symbols.

Suddenly, my mind began to decypher them. "YOU CREATED ONE OF MY BLASTERS? IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO COMPREHEND HOW THEY WORK."

"I don't need to comprehend them." I retorted. "I just use them." I snapped my fingers, the Vaporizer flashing brightly as it discharged.

 **-6/21/2117 - 3:00 AM-**

 **-Dreemurr Household - Felix and Chara's Room-**

 **-Felix's POV-**

I bolted upright, clutching my chest, specifically where my heart would've been when I was a human. My breathing was shaking and random. " _Just another nightmare…"_ I thought. " _Nothing to be scared about…"_ I sniffed the air, the sickly sweet scent of Chara's fur calming me down. I don't know what it is with her fur, but it smells… perfect. Calming and nice. I looked over, and she was sleeping, seeming serene. I went over to my desk, dressed in purely my pajama pants, and booted up my laptop.

" _Now's the time I look at that flash drive."_ I thought to myself, holding the flash drive that Sans handed me before he left. I plugged in into the USB drive, looking at the file names. "GB_ ", "CORE_ ", "Accident_ ", and a few others.

I opened "Accident_ ", and started reading, or at least attempted to. It was written in strange symbols that I couldn't decipher. Most of them looked like hands. I focused hard, looking at them, and the symbols started to shift into readable text. I lost focus because of my surprise, and the symbols changed back to normal. " _What the hell… One minute, it's a foreign language, the other, it's english!"_

I stared at the symbols again, starting to read what they said.

"SCIENTIST WINGDING GASTER HAS FALLEN INTO HIS OWN CREATION, BEING SHATTERED INTO MANY PARTS OF TIME AND SPACE. I ATTEMPTED TO BRING HIM BACK WITH THE EMERGENCY RESCUE MACHINE, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK. I'LL TRY AGAIN ONCE I COMPLETELY FIX THE EMERGENCY MACHINE. REPORT FILED BY: COMIC SANS SERIF GASTER."

"Wingding Gaster…" I closed my eyes for a moment. "He's probably the one that made the Gaster Blasters… And maybe Sans and Papyrus's father…?"

"Felix…?" I heard Chara's voice, and I turned around. "What are you doing up at this time of night?"

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd do some research." My voice was slightly casual. I leaned back in my chair. I was blocking the screen with my body. I guess that's why Chara made her assumption.

"...Y-You're not watching… pornography, are you?" Chara seemed slightly taken aback.

"N-No! Th-That's not the research I'm referring too. Sans handed me a flash drive concerning a W.D. Gaster!"

"Doctor Gaster..? Haven't heard that name in a while." She yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Wait… You know him?" I turned in my chair to face her. "Can you tell me anything about him?"

"I didn't know him very well but he was the Royal Scientist before Alphys… Mom and Dad used to take me and Azzy with them when they had a sudden meeting with him." She explains, I could tell she was still tired. "He's also Sans' and Papyrus' dad… We used to be good acquaintances until… well you know."

I nodded. That answered one of my theories, but there were still so many questions. Chara looked like she was going to go back to sleep, though, so I went back to bed, just staring at the ceiling.

 **-6/21/2117 - 8:30 AM-**

 **-Dreemurr Household - Felix and Chara's Room-**

 **-Felix's POV-**

I must have fallen asleep at some point, seeing as I was woken by the cries of the alarm clock resting on my bedside stand. I sat up slowly and slammed my fist onto the alarm clock, smirking when I heard a cracking sound. " _Good. No more rude awakenings."_

"Feeeeliiiix…. Why'd you break my alarm clock?!" Chara sounded annoyed, and I looked over to her, then down to the clock I smashed. It wasn't my grey alarm clock, it was a pink Hello Kitty alarm clock.

"Sorry. Thought it was mine." I thought for a moment. "Wait, I smashed that last week. Brain doesn't really work right during the mornings."

"You owe me, Fox." Chara crossed her arms, looking at me.

"Fine. What's the price, Kitty Cat?" I smirked, leaning against the wall. "Another alarm clock? Coffee on the way to work?"

Chara smirked. I felt my stomach sink. "Dinner. You buy." What I felt next was a mixture of completely euphoric joy, and absolutely depressing anxiety.

"W-W-W-When…?" I could already feel myself blushing immensely.

"Tonight." Chara laughed to herself.

I was about to respond when Frisk fell onto our floor from leaning on the door too hard. "Ghh! Frisk?!"

"Uh… Uh… Uh… H-Hey, guys!" Frisk smiled nervously, getting up and walking out of the room backwards. I heard her run downstairs. "AZZY! AZZY! YOU OWE ME A HUNDRED BUCKS!"

From downstairs I heard an exasperated cry of "DAMN IT!", probably from Asriel.

"Now children, calm down and come get some breakfast…" I then heard Toriel break apart a readying argument. "You two come downstairs as well!" She then yelled up to me and Chara.

I was already enamoured and scared out of my wits, and it wasn't even 9 AM yet. "S-So where do you want me to take you…?" I turned to Chara, but she was already gone. I hadn't even seen her walk out the door!

I put on a shirt before running down the stairs under the assumption that Chara had gone down to breakfast. It was a large table, it could fit ten people, which was perfect for us. Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, Chara and Asriel were all sitting having breakfast. As I sit down in between Frisk and Chara, I felt a strong awkward atmosphere. Sans had a strong glare directed right at Chara, and I also was still a little embarrassed by Chara.

I looked to Sans, trying to make an intimidating face while I was blushing. Sans got the hint, and started paying attention to his food, or rather, his glass of ketchup.

I sighed. This could go either really well, or really poorly. Of course, for any of this to happen, this had to go through Toriel. "Uhm… Tori... Could I ask you a question?"

Toriel looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, my child?"

"Could-Could m-me and Ch-Chara… g-go out on a date…?" I laughed nervously, a blush enveloping my face, electricity sparking on my cheeks to point it out.

Toriel blinked, looking absolutely shocked. "Felix… you want to go on a date with Chara?"

My sparking, probably my body's new way of blushing, increased threefold, the electricity sparking onto my shirt and turning the fabric pitch black. "H-H-Hahaha, A-April F-F-Fools, I-I'm j-just joking!" I could also see steam come out of my ears.

Silence for, one… maybe two minutes. Then, everything happened at once. Chara facepalmed, while Frisk and Asriel burst out laughing. Toriel shook her head, smiling slightly. Sans shrugged, while Papyrus got all misty-eyed. Asgore didn't know what to do, scratching his head. "Golly… I didn't see that coming…" Pardon me, Asgore. I hope you never read this, but you are dense as hell. Seriously, how did you not see that coming with Frisk yelling that she won a bet for a hundred dollars with Asriel?!

"Yes, Felix. You may go on a date with Chara..." Toriel said. My SOUL pulsed with joy! "...but no… getting too… shall we say… _frisky_." Then, I felt my emotions crash on top of me.

Frisk looked annoyed. "That's my line, Mom! I've been waiting to do that since foreeeeverrrr!"

I pushed my plate forwards, placing my head on the table. Steam was still coming out of my ears, but my electricity was gone for now. I whispered to myself. "Why did I even ask…?"

Chara smirked. "I dunno. Maybe you've got a crush on me, Partner~?" My electricity came back in full force, and raised my head up slightly, beating it against the table. "I've seen the way you look at me." Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. "I even notice the way you sniff the air when I'm nearby." Thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud. "You even watched my in your sleep before you checked out that USB drive Sans gave you." Thudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthud. "Come on, admit it, Partner~ You _looooooove_ me~!"

I pushed myself away from the table, walking outside. My face was completely covered in sparks, and steam was billowing out of my ears. I sat on the steps, looking at my feet. I heard the door open and shut, and someone sat next to me. "hey, kid. i'm sorry about the other kids doin' that to ya." Sans was the one that sat next to me. "what they did was totally uncalled for, and i'll make them forgive ya."

"...Thanks, Sans." I looked over to him, smiling slightly. "This means a lot to me."

"take care of yourself, kid. you'll go far. i know it." Sans patted me on the back, sitting up. "i think you and chara still have that date though. i'd prepare myself if i were you." He laughed slightly.

I blushed heavily, rubbing my temples. "This isn't gonna go away, is it…?"

"nope. not on your life, kiddo." Sans ruffled my hair before walking inside. I stood up, took a deep breath, and went back inside filled with DETERMINATION.

 **-6/21/2117 - 9:20 PM-**

 **-Everfree - Outside Grillby's-**

 **-Felix's POV-**

"Where is she…?" I looked around, in my yellow vest, white button-down shirt, and yellow dress pants. "She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago…"

"S-Sorry I'm late!" Chara was behind me in an instant, and I fell forwards from the surprise. "O-Oh god! Felix!" She helped me up, and I brushed my clothes off. "I tried running and when that didn't work I-"

I cut Chara off. "Chara, it's fine." I looked her outfit over. She was wearing a crimson dress and sparkly crimson heels. "You look very nice tonight." I smiled at her and she blushed slightly.

"Th-Thanks… um… shall we head inside?" Chara smiled, her feline tail flicking back and forth contently.

I nodded. Sans recommended that I brought Chara to Grillby's, and I agreed. Something closeby, relatively cheap (being an ambassador doesn't pay as much as it should!), and it was karaoke night anyways.

I walk in, getting Chara and myself a small table. Throughout the night, several people I knew sang, including Bennett, also known as Burgerpants, who sang a duet with Catty. However, near the time I planned on going (we'd stayed a couple of hours by then), I get called up by someone to sing a duet. I don't recognize them, as they're cloaked and hooded, but I didn't refuse.

"Hey, Mr. Dreemurr… Mind singing a song with me? I've got one picked out." He skims through the list, clicking on one quickly.

"Um…" I looked over to Chara, and she nodded, her eyes sparkling slightly. "Fine, I'll sing." Chara smiled, and I went up to the stage, grabbing a mic. The next thing I new, the guy was gone, and I was alone on stage as a song I recognized started playing. I mentally cursed myself, but I sang anyways.

My voice, some would say a male alto-tenor switch, sang out the words of a song most people thought of as the opening theme to M.A.S.H. I also knew this was the Nick Drake version of the song, titled "Suicide is Painless".

" _Through early morning fog I see, visions of the things to be, the pains that are withheld for me, I realize and I can see… That suicide is painless, it brings on many changes, and I can take or leave it if I please._

" _I try to find a way to make all our little joys relate, without that ever-present hate, but now I know that it's too late, and… Suicide is painless, it brings on many changes, and I can take or leave it if I please._

" _The game of life is hard to play. I'm gonna lose it anyway. The losing card I'll someday lay, so this is all I have to say. Suicide is painless, it brings on many changes, and I can take or leave it if I please…_

" _The only way to win is cheat, and lay it down before I'm beat, and to another give my seat, for that's the only painless feat. Suicide is painless, it brings on many changes, and I can take or leave it if I please._

" _The sword of time will pierce our skins. It doesn't hurt when it begins, but as it works its way on it, the pain grows stronger, watch it grin… But, suicide is painless, it brings on many changes, and I can take or leave it if I please._

" _A brave man once requested me, to answer questions that are key. Is it to be or not to be? And I replied, 'Oh why ask me?' 'Cause suicide is painless, it brings on many changes, and I can take or leave it if I please…_

" _... and you can do the same thing if you please…."_ My voice echoed until it was completely silent, and everyone sat in their seats, not saying anything. After what seemed to be the longest time, someone started clapping slowly. Grillby was the one clapping. After that, several other people joined in the applause. Eventually, everyone was clapping, and I set the mic down. I was smiling as I sat back down next to Chara.

"You were good, Felix." Chara was smiling wider than I was. I smiled. We stayed for a few more songs, and then we left, holding hands as we walked home.

 **-?/?/? - ?:? ?-**

 **-?-**

 **-?'s POV-**

He is feeling love. Not LOVE, but love… This timeline is evolving faster than I can note the changes. Maybe I'll come back sooner than expected, but for now, I can't be sure… Sans is trying to fix the old machine, but I don't know if that will work any longer...

I'm getting ever closer. Maybe within the next month, I'll be free. I will find a way. And I think I've just found it.

 **-6/21/2117 - 1:23 AM-**

 **-Dreemurr Residence-**

 **-3rd Person POV-**

Chara and Felix walked into the house together, laughing. They'd had a great time that night, but their hearts, or SOULS if you will, dropped when they saw Toriel standing in the foyer waiting for them.

"My children, what did I tell you? I told you be back by midnight! And it's nearly 1:30 in the morning!" Toriel looked pissed.

"M-Mom, I-I'm sorry alright?" Felix's eyes were darting around, looking for an exit. Chara stepped out of the way as he backed up. Toriel started walking towards him. "P-Please don't hurt me…"

"Felix Alpha Dreemurr… You are grounded!" Felix jumped back at the tone of Toriel's voice, and that proved to be a mistake. A black, glitching portal had appeared behind him, and no-one had noticed, and he had just leaped into it, falling quickly.

"CHARAAAAaaa…!" Felix yelled out her name as he fell deeper into the abyss. Chara ran to the portal, but it closed and she ran through where it had been.

"H-He's... gone…" Chara felt hike she'd been hit by a truck. She looked to Toriel, who was standing there, looking frozen in surprise, and ran upstairs.

Toriel stood there, blinking. "...What have I done…?"


End file.
